A Witch and A Hoard of Slayers
by belgin tei
Summary: The real reason the slayers would have nothing to do with Angel etc.


SEQ CHAPTER h r 1Title: A Witch and A Hoard of Slayers

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail:

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the owners of Buffy and Angel

Spoiler: Set at end of Angel

Rating: PG at most

Pairing: Buffy/?

Notes: The real reason why Buffy and the others would have nothing to do with Angel earlier on in the season

The first part was taken from a transcript at

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALLEY BEHIND THE HYPERION

Angel ran down the alley behind the Hyperion, carrying a sword. When he got to the chainlink fence at the end he looked around for the others, but he seemed to be alone. The thunder roared above him as the heavy rain continued.

Spike stepped out from the shadows, "Boo."

Angel ignored the other vampire's flippancy, "Anyone else?"

Spike shook his head, "Not so far. You feel the heat?"

Angel nodded, "It's coming."

Spike smirked, "Finally got ourselves a decent brawl."

Gunn came running down the alley toward them, carrying his homemade battle-axe, "Damn! How did I know the fang boys would pull through?" he said as his steps become progressively less sure, weaker, "You're lucky we're on the same side, dogs, 'cause I was on fire tonight. My game was tight," he finished weakly almost collapsing, but Angel and Spike caught him, helping him to a box.

Spike looked at Gunn's wounds, "You're supposed to wear the red stuff on the inside, Charlie boy."

Gunn looked down at his wounds, "Any word on Wes?"

At that moment, Illyria landed behind Angel having jumped over the fence, "Wesley's dead." A heartbroken look crossed Angel's face; Gunn gave a little cry and Spike hung his head. "I'm feeling grief for him," she frowned, "I can't seem to control it. I wish to do more violence."

Spike looked towards the open end of the alley, "Well, wishes just happen to be horses today."

Angel turned to look, "Among other things." Hundreds, if not thousands, of demons of all sorts, shapes and sizes were approaching; a huge winged dragon flew angrily toward them overhead.

"OK. You take the 30,000 on the left..." Gunn said trying to rise from the box he was sitting on.

Illyria looked at him, "You're fading. You'll last 10 minutes at best."

Gunn straightened up as best he could, "Then let's make 'em memorable."

Angel stepped forward and Spike, Gunn and Illyria followed. Spike was standing off to Angel's right side. Angel was flanked a step behind by Gunn on the right and Illyria on the left. They stare at the horde of demons approaching them up the alley.

Spike looked over at his grandsire, "In terms of a plan?"

A little smirk appeared on Angel's face, "We fight."

"Bit more specific," Spike said.

Angel took another step forward, "Well, personally, I kind of want to slay the dragon."

"What the hell!" exclaimed Gunn, looking around at the numerous portals that suddenly appeared all around them and the approaching demon hoard that had stopped their advance.

Angel gripped his sword tighter ready to attack the first thing to step from the portal next to him, just managing to stay his swing as a familiar blonde and redhead stepped out, "Buffy!" he said in shock and lowering his sword.

"Nice to see you too," smirked Buffy raising an eyebrow at the lowering sword.

"Sorry... I wasn't expecting you," he said his eyes going slightly wide as other young women holding various weapons began stepping out of the portals, his vampire senses telling him they were slayers. "What are you doing here? I thought you wanted nothing to do with us?" he said somewhat bitterly.

"Sorry about that. But that was my idea," said Willow.

"Why? What's going on?" asked Angel.

"Two months ago every slayer in the world had the same dream about you wiping out the Black Thorn," Buffy explained watching as the other slayers attacked the demons that had begun to move towards Angel and the others again. "I also had a visit from Cordelia asking me to help you in your final battle."

"Why didn't you say anything? Warn us?" asked Spike a little hurt that he had been deceived. "And why were you all over the bloody Immortal!" he growled.

Buffy smirked, looking back and forth between the two men she had loved above any others, "Were you jealous?"

"Bloody right we were jealous," snapped Spike his face distorting into his vampire before returning back to human.

"We needed the Immortal to communicate with Willow," explained Buffy.

"So you were just using him," said Angel a little relieved.

"I didn't say that," smiled Buffy, a dreamy look coming into her eyes, "He has this thing he does with his tongue..."

"We don't need to know that," cried Angel and Spike at the same time.

"No, I'm not with the Immortal," said Buffy seriously.

"What do you mean you needed him to communicate with Willow," interrupted Gunn.

"I spent the last two months on another plane building up my strength so I could open the portals around the world so the slayers could get here as well as block some of the senior partners' power so they couldn't just vaporise you," explained the redhead.

"We can go over all this later," said Buffy looking at the fight going on a short distance away, "We have an apocalypse to win."

Angel grabbed her arm and spun her around, "Does that mean there is still a chance for you and me?" he asked.

"Or me and you?" added Spike stepping next to her.

"Yes," smiled Buffy, "I love you both, but yes I've decided which of you I want to spend my life with..."

"Who?" asked Angel and Spike together again.

Buffy grabbed one of their hands in each of hers, "It's you," she smiled into her chosen mate's eyes as she released the other one's hand.

The End

Evil?

You could always pick your own.


End file.
